


Stormy Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, That's it, and storms, hello hello it is your good friend bringing you smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stormy outside and Therese is content to cuddle up and enjoy the weather but Carol has other ideas.... This is a one-shot (SmUT!!??). Inspiration from a Tumblr prompt so thanks to you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

A loud crash of thunder jolted Therese from her relaxed state as she sat on the brown leather couch. A rush of excitement coursed through her, a smile growing on her face. The constant downpour of rain had lulled Therese into a sleepy state and she had been contemplating crawling back into bed. Another rumble echoed through the house and Therese rose from her chair to look out the window at the storm. The wind began to change direction, forcing the rain to spray towards an open window. Therese hastened to shut the window before watching the heavy droplets of water run down in streams against the glass. She curled up by the cushioned window-seat, content to waste the day away. It was a Sunday after all. 

“Damnit,” a familiar voice muttered. “I wanted to go to the store today.” Footsteps shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen. Therese listened to Carol’s movements before a flash of lightning struck along the grey sky, the almost immediate thunder drowning out her movements. 

“Darling?” A pause. “Do you want something do eat?” She sounded distracted, her voice far away as though her head was lodged inside of a cupboard. 

“Not hungry,” Therese replied. “Thanks,” she added sweetly, smiling as she imagined Carol rushing around the kitchen to keep herself busy. 

“Maybe I should go to the store. There’s nothing in this house to eat.” The voice was much closer now, surprising Therese a little. Her eyes left the whirring scene before her to settling on her love. Carol wasn’t looking at her though. Her eyes surveyed the weather outside. Another loud boom made Carol jump, bringing her hand against her chest. Her blonde hair looked as though it hadn’t been brushed today, its ends curling in all directions, strands of hair poking out. The humidity always affected Carol differently to Therese. 

“You can’t go out in this,” she said amusedly and Carol finally looked at her. A flash of lightning highlighted Carol’s face suddenly, setting her cheeks more angular than usual. Her pale eyes were as dark as the storm outside. “Come sit, enjoy the show.” She said, patting the spot next to her but Carol seemed to have not heard her. And then as if the words finally registered, she shook her head, her wild hair swishing against her face. 

“No, no I need to fix that leaking pipe,” she frowned, storming up the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Right now?” Therese yelled, but there was no reply. 

“Therese.” She finally called out. “Do you know how to fix a leaky pipe?” 

“Nope.” She called back with a smile on her face. Less than a minute later Carol was pacing back up the hallway, past the lounge room and into the garage. 

“It’s this damn storm.” Carol said, disgruntled.   
But I love storms; Therese wanted to say, peering through the foggy window. The rain was relentless, coming down in crashing waves which was the only thing that could be heard. Her footsteps silenced by the rain, Therese walked to the entrance of the garage. Carol had half her body poking through the back of the car. All she could see was the outline of Carol’s behind and legs. 

“What on earth are you doing now?” Therese smiled. 

“Trying to find that stupid-,“ Carol didn’t reply as she continued rifling through the compartment in the back seat. Therese silently observed as Carol grew more restless. Something about her wild hair and the look in Carol’s eyes earlier made her stomach warm. 

“Carol,” she finally spoke after envisioning Carol’s form against her own. Her own body suddenly came to life but it had nothing to do with the storm outside. “Carol,” she repeated, this time more sternly. 

“Yes darling?” She somehow managed to twist her body so she could see Therese from inside the car. Therese took a deep breath, her chest rising as her eyes moved over the blonde. Carol watched her now. Whatever it was she was looking for had been forgotten. 

A deafening crack jostled the entire house but Therese didn’t tear her eyes from Carol’s. She quickly made her way into the car, Carol automatically sliding onto her back the moment Therese climbed on top of her. Their lips collided as their bodies fell together perfectly. Carol’s breath was hot against her mouth and Therese kissed her deeply, tasting her lips, feeling her tongue sliding against her own. Two hands progressed down her back and over her bottom, pressing Therese harder against Carol’s body. 

Therese pulled away from Carol’s mouth as she propped herself up on her hands, looking down at her. Her breath came in short pants as she moved her hips back and forth, watching Carol’s lips open slightly. Therese noticed Carol’s breathing had become erratic, her eyes half closed but watching her intently. She watched as Therese continued to roll her hips slowly and rhythmically, over and over until Carol’s fingers began to press harder against her hips. 

Therese slowed her movements suddenly, coming to a halt, causing Carol to squirm at the loss of friction. She bent down to kiss her lips once again. Underneath her she felt Carol’s hips thrust against her in an attempt to make up for the loss of contact. 

“Stop teasing me,” Carol’s voice was soft but deep against her ear. Therese inhaled deeply as she tried to suppress a moan. She could tell by the way that her thighs and hips writhed underneath her that Carol was close. Her hand slipped between them, underneath Carol’s skirt to find how aroused she had become. In one motion she slipped her underwear down her thighs, bunching her blue skirt upwards around her waist. With the soft skin of Carol’s thighs on either side of her, Therese’s fingers pressed against her swollen centre. Her eyes remained fixed on Carol’s face though her fingers began to move, slowly, upwards across the hard bundle of nerves. Carol’s thighs twitched involuntary as she swirled her index finger around it, teasing her slowly. 

A blaze of lightning followed by roaring thunder conducted a spark of energy through both their bodies. Therese slipped her fingers inside her, feeling the warmth that engulfed them. Carol abruptly pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around Therese’s waist as she began to curl her fingers quickly. Against her back she felt fingernails cling to the fabric of her shirt. And then her hips were moving, upwards, against the fingers inside of her and Therese could feel Carol clenched around them. 

“Therese.” Her voice sounded hoarse, her breathing laboured. 

“Look at me,” Her soft voice replied breathlessly. “Look at me.” 

As Carol opened her eyes she began to thrust deeper, as fast as her fingers would bear. Therese’s eyes never abandoned her as she felt Carol’s back arch, her body becoming taut in an instant. Her moans were drowned out by the thunder that rumbled loudly but Therese could still feel the vibrations in Carol’s chest. And then her thighs began to twitch until her entire body shuddered underneath Therese. As Carol began to sink back down onto the car seat, she brought Therese with her. Her body relaxed, falling limp but still her limbs clung to Therese. 

“Still restless?” She said after a minute of brushing her lips against Carol’s. Fingertips glided up her spine and into her dark hair, pulling her closer as she kissed Therese softly. Her nails delicately ran across her scalp and down her neck. 

“Maybe a little,” Carol replied, more composed than before. “Take me to bed darling,” she said as she looked into Therese’s eyes, her lips curling softly at the corners.


End file.
